Order of the Loving Death
The Nadra Dakra'nakor or the Order of the Loving Death is one of the two assassin covens that works for the priesthood of Shal'vrral. They are composed of Kaaradi and Urshari members and can be found in Kaarad, Täjara and the Wind elven settlements. The members of the Order of the Loving Death have received a gift from the Unholy Child and exude an aura of peace, love and comfort. They took their name from a common prayer addressed to the Unholy Child : "Shal'vrral arlu ul dra Dakra, arlu ul Nakor", or "Shal'vrral give us your Love, give us Death". History Birth of the Covens The Covens are organizations formed close to ten millennia ago; dating back to the very end of the Age of Myth, when Shal'vrral, the Unholy Child and the only one of the Monster-Gods that was created by Kaaradi's faith, came into existence and granted his Symbol to the newborns. Indeed, the Covens recruit only the white skinned and white haired Kaaradi; those Kaaradi also have jade pupils, contrary to the common amethyst pupil of their brethren. Modern Times The Kaaradi's Assassins can be seen working for the Ogre Commonwealth, the Windelven Dukes, the Täjaran Nobles or any other bider. Such actions must be sanctioned by the Priesthood of Shal'vrral, these sanctions are decided according to the visions granted by the God of Death. And when the Assassins are working for indirectly for their faith, they always bring back great trophies, like the Ogre slaves in the recent decades. Goals and Methods The Covens of Assassins have a very clear goal: to purge the world of the lurking corruption brought by the Gods from Below and their mad worshippers. To achieve this goal, the covens train children since they are two years old (instead of three, like the usual Kaaradi) in the arts of fighting, poisonous concoctions, linguistics, persuasion and the Kaaradi faith. This training is one of the most excruciating in Kaarad and among the Urshari, for they must be ready to face alone dangers that would require normally at least ten Kaaradi. Since their founding, the Covens had to face the most terrifying secret in Kaarad: not all Kaaradi possess the strength of will, the abnegation and the moral compass to stand against Those from Below and reject their false promises; choosing to sell their souls in exchange of power in this life, vengeance or to save the life of loved ones, those spared during a raid. But all those deluded by their promises share the same fate: a quick and merciful death in the hands of the Assassins and an eternity of suffering at the hands of their new Gods. Among the Urshari, the Assassins are known to not only hunt the worshippers of the Terror-Gods, but also all those who dare to worship any abominable gods and other atrocious entities. However in Kaarad, Täjara or the Windlands the Assassins must often grant their services to these communities, as a mean to both ensure their safety, but to also enhance their position in the never ending war with the dark deities. In the Kaarad In the Kaarad the Draka'nakor have to deal with the weak, those who succumb to mundane corruption and the traitors who seek personal power instead of the greater good of the world, but who are too powerful for the Dulla'slatïn to deal with, while being often isolated in their scheme; to deal with their prey, the Dakra'nakor don't hide in darkness and fear but in plain sight shrouding themselves with their ability to appease anyone. Those assassins are often sent to their prey as confessor, courtesans or other positions allowing them to get close to their target. They then use their ability to slowly gain the trust of the one they should kill; eventually, even the most paranoid will succumb to the attraction of the Dakra'nakor, until he will be consumed by a desire that nothing can quell but revealing the full truth to their "lover". Once a Dakra'nakor know the truth, he will kill is target or intended target for he can't risk even an innocent to tell the truth about him. He will then grant the "Loving death" to his prey : a kiss which will bring the poor soul suffering it to such an ecstasy than nothing will ever be close to it leading the unfortunate to kill himself in mere days. Contrary to the Dulla'slatïn, who operate in small teams, the Dakra'nakor are solitary killers who reveal in the death of their prey; for them, nothing would be better than to kill their target with their hands and to drink their blood but it is forbidden by their God, so they only grant his love through their kiss. However one shouldn't underestimate the Dakra'nakor who are as much trained than any other Kaaradi. The Dakra'nakor are the Assassins from Kaarad that can be easily discovered in the Overworld, working for whoever wish to buy their services, if the Unholy Child agree with it, but like their brethren of the other Covens, the orders of the Priesthood of Shal'vrral are absolute to them. The Dakra'nakor operations in the world of the surface are rarely as "unnoticed" than the Dulla'slatïn slaughters since the latter are usually undiscovered. To the contrary the Dakra'nakor will seduce lords, priests and mages deemed dangerous to the safety of the world while letting proof of their existence. Even the oldest records of täjaran history contains references to the "white skinned beauties coming in the night to seduce the powerful". And yet despite those tales, no one can resist the charm of a Dakra'ankor if his mind isn't protected by another God. In Täjara Among the powerful lords of Täjara lurk white skinned courtesans, whose yes all have a mesmerizing jade coloured glowing. Those are the members of the Daakra'nakoor, Assassins who take immense pleasure in the fall of their prey, while thy never soak their hands in any blood. The Daakra are vastly different form their brothers and sisters forming the Dalu'slaat, for they never pledged loyalty to one of the two supreme authorities of Täjara, since the Emperor already had his Black Guard. Therefore, they had to find others who would use their gifts; while they still follow the orders of Shal'vrral priests, the members of the Naadra Daakra'nakoor are known for preferring their duties to noble, rich merchants and others who have the money and power to pay for the incredibly huge sums they ask to rent their abilities. This explain why the members of this Coven only have ties to the higher social strata of Täjara. Only a really few knows that they are assassins, believing that they are simply spies and extremely well endowed courtesans. Those Urshari have almost no contact with their counterpart among the Kaaradi or the Windlands, and every time that such contact happen, one of the Assassins had to die, for the Daakra'naakor never allow anyone to see them knowing who they really were. Those Assassins are renowned for their capacity to literally brainwash their prey with their aura, by unleashing incredibly powerful waves of appeasement, love and other such feelings. In the Windlands The members of the Dakaala'nakol are possibly the strangest Urshari that an inhabitant of the surface could encounter, for they are no Urshari at all. Indeed, those Assassins still worship the whole Monster-Gods in a sole Pantheon and see themselves as Kaaradi exiled to the Overworld with the most sacred duty : to prevent their misguided brothers calling themselves Urshari to totally forsake the purity existing in the Kaaradi's customs. Therefore, their precursors where the ones who chose to follow the Urshari who had even rejected slavery. To be a member of the Nada Dakaala'nakol is thus to live a life forever apart from your own people, since no Urshari in the Windlands would ever abide to the rules still existing among those Assassins. In the lands of the Ashtari, the Bringers of the Loving Death officialy swore their loyalty to the Archdukdom, if only to posses a greater autonomy than they would have otherwise, since it's allow them to satisfy their urges to bring a miserable death to the corrupted while being above the Urshari's communities, and even the Priests of Shal'vrral. They have proven their abilities and thus a great degree of freedom when it comes to their target, to the point where the Order posses its own fortified houses in most of the elven cities. They even developed a true business around pleasure, sex and prostitution. Their control over their aura is unmatched among the other Orders, for they are able to drive anyone to the depths of bestial pleasure, where the consciousness dissolve into primal urges, an ability which allow them to not only kill their preys, but shame them forever. They are known for often working with the Kaaradi, and in fact, they were responsible for the obtnetions of Ogre slaves by their former brethren, in exchange of more potent poisons and the insurance that Wind Elves could wander into the Kaarad without being taken as slaves. See Also * Order of the Deadliest Poison Category:Military groups Category:Religious groups Category:Groups